Sábanas de leopardo
by Katie-mee
Summary: Mordecai se despierta siendo humano, MorBy SUPER CHORRA ( con mayúsculas porque de verdad lo es)


**NA: no shippeo el MorBy, de hecho no leo fics de Regular Show ni nada, pero me apetecía escribir esto. **

**Ni regular show ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Este es un fic que no pretende ser nada más que lo que es, una viñeta estúpida sobre que en el fondo y de forma retorcida el MorBy me gusta en humanos y chorradas varias... reclamaciones a mi abogado. **

La luz se filtraba por la ventana y hacía que Mordecai se asase de calor, como si deshacerse de las sábanas no fuera suficiente, sentía la necesidad de abrir la ventana por completo para que entrase aire y además Rigby roncaba. Rigby nunca antes había roncado, así que se le hacía raro y una parte de él sentía ganas de estrangularlo con aquellas feas sábanas de leopardo que no había visto nunca antes que tuviera.

Se sentó sobre el colchón con los pies en el suelo y se sintió raro. Se acarició las piernas, las notó suaves y con algo de pelo, aquella extraña sensación hizo que se mirase las manos por un momento, tenían un tono rosado como las de uno de los ex novios de Margaret.

Mordecai caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, por fin entraba algo de aire y tocaba con su piel, fue en aquel momento en el que vio a su amigo tumbado en la cama, aún roncando.

Rigby tenía la piel un tono más oscura que la suya, al rededor de sus ojos se dibujaban unas pequeñas ojeras, llevaba una camiseta beis manchada de tomate, seguramente de pizza, y dormía ocupando todo el colchón con brazos y piernas estirados para todos los lados.

Le parecía tan atractivo en aquel estado, completamente en silencio pesar de los ronquidos ocasionales que parecían haber cesado.

— ¿Tío, Qué haces? — musitó medio dormido y se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que Mordecai se sentase en el colchón — ¿No puedes dormir?

Dubitativo se colocó tumbado al lado de su amigo, observando como sonreía con sus dientes ligeramente irregulares.

Rigby se mordió el labio, le acarició el pelo teñido de azul.

— Es por culpa de todo ese café que tomamos ayer — añadió el moreno sin que Mordecai abriese la boca — . Se pasará en un rato, valió la pena llegar por fin al final de Machacadores tres.

Rigby cerró los ojos y se encogió en su rincón de la cama. Fue en aquel momento que Mordecai se quedó completamente helado, acababa de pensar que Rigby era atractivo, y no era que se lo hubiera parecido por un momento, es que aún en aquel momento se había estremecido cuando le había tocado el pelo y seguía mirándolo con cierto nivel de fascinación.

Los parpados cerrados de Rigby dejaban ver unas pestañas oscuras que destacaban sobre su piel canela, y unas pecas sutiles manchaban su cara por encima de la nariz. Sentía ganas de pasar sus dedos por encima de sus labios carnosos, pero no se atrevía, aquella sensación era lo más raro que había experimentado nunca, incluso más extraño que aquella vez que habían ganado el respeto de todo el mundo jugando a un videojuego en la cafetería.

No, no quería repasar los labios de Rigby con sus dedos, quería repasarlos con sus propios labios. Quería besarle y saber cómo reaccionaría, aun que así dormido la reacción probablemente fuera que se diera la vuelta dándole un manotazo. No importaba mucho porque Rigby siempre pegaba muy flojo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza a medida que se hacia a la idea de que iba a intentarlo, porque tenía que hacerlo, tenía que besarle. Poco a poco fue acercando su cabeza hasta la de su amigo, parecía que seguía medio dormido y así si la cosa no iba bien podría fingir que Rigby lo había soñado todo.

Sus labios se rozaron y poco a poco trató de introducir su lengua en la boca de Rigby, que lejos de resistirse al beso le rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí.

Las manos del chico se abrían paso por debajo de aquella camiseta beis,cuando un pitido infernal empezó a sonar y Mordecai abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en su cama. Era el despertador, pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de levantarse a apagarlo, su corazón iba demasiado rápido y tenía la cabeza dolorida. Giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba la cama de Rigby y lo vio allí estirado igual que en el sueño pero volvía a tener pelo recubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Se miró las manos y la piernas, volvía a ser él mismo, con menos posibilidades de gustarle a Margaret, pero él mismo y no sentía aquella atracción absurda hacia Rigby, porque  
¿cómo iba a sentir eso de verdad?

— Tío, apaga el despertador de una vez — dijo su amigo desperezandose — . Estás atontao.

Mordecai se inclinó hacia la mesilla de noche y apagó el despertador. Miraba a Rigby levantarse de la cama lentamente y moverse por la habitación en busca de sus cosas para ir a ducharse. Debía moverse rápido si no quería acabar siendo el último en meterse bajo la ducha y en consecuencia hacerlo con agua helada, pero seguía ahí, completamente aturdido mirando a Rigby. Había besado a su mejor amigo, en un sueño, que es casi peor que en la vida real porque se supone que tu subconsciente te está diciendo que quieres eso y no es porque haya sucedido de forma accidental.

— Rigby...

— ¿Qué quieres tío? — preguntó con la toalla sobre el hombro y a punto de salir de la habitación —. A este paso no vas a ducharte hoy si no es en la fuente del parque.

— Es que... — empezó a decir, no sabía por qué iba a decírselo, pero le estaba matando y si no lo hacía seguramente acabaría por querer besarle porque era un sueño muy jodido y no, no podía decírselo— . Nada tío, que eres mi mejor colega.

— Uyy que cursi estás hoy ¿es que quieres venir a la ducha conmigo? — bromeó Rigby bailando con los brazos.

Los ojos de Mordecai se abrieron como naranjas y se quedó completamente en silencio. Tragó saliva, de todas las bromas que podía haber hecho tenía que hacer aquella.

— Oye tío, que era una broma — dijo Rigby preocupado por la reacción de pánico de su amigo.


End file.
